Settling Bets
by secretstranger69
Summary: Under the guise of a friendly bet, Harry plays matchmaker. Honestly he should have his own business.


A/N: Welp. I have no idea where this came from but i liked it. Hope you do too.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why Mr. Potter – " she said with a knowing smirk. "I thought you'd learned long before now never to doubt me."

Harry smiled at his longtime friend and shook his head, "One of these days Hermione." A twinkle shone in his eye as he pointed at her. "You'll be wrong about something eventually."

"Not today." She said and winked as she heard footsteps approaching. "Observe. Exhibit A."

Without looking at who was coming up behind her, Hermione laughed and casually 'dropped' her napkin.

"Excuse me miss. You dropped this."

Hermione gasped and delivered the typical line about losing her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. After a few short minutes, she managed to get an offer for a number and turned her suitor down gently.

Harry scowled as he handed over the coins. "That doesn't count. You have to be at a party and manage to get the right person to pick it up."

Hermione rose her brow. "Oh you're on mister. 20,000 galleon scholarship to a student of my choosing if I win."

Nodding, Harry's eyes condensed into a challenging glare. "Fine. 40 to a student of my choosing. PLUS, a speech at my next charity event."

Hermione gasped, "Dirty pool, Harry! Fine. 20k plus a full on suit and tie attire to the next ball, AND a dance with the woman of my choosing."

Harry's eye twitched, "Deal."

"Deal. You're going down." She said as they shook hands.

* * *

Harry smirked as they looked out amongst the crowd. "I choose Minerva."

Hermione balked and spluttered before realization sank in. "Well played." She said solemnly.

For years, Hermione had harbored a crush on the older woman, with absolutely Zero intention of making a move. Harry had often encouraged her to do so, believing she had a chance. Of course Hermione had steadfastly refused…until now.

She inhaled as she stared at her quarry. "Alright. Here's the plan. Minerva's too smart to – "

"Nope. Just go for it."

Hermione pouted. "But Harryyyy." She whined.

Laughing, he shook his head. "Nope. Just go."

She huffed. "Fine." Standing, she walked over to Minerva and hopped in her conversation, just giving pleasantries and eyeing Minerva the woman could catch it. She turned to leave, and discretely dropped an embroidered handkerchief at the woman's feet. Minerva picked it up, but when she looked around, Hermione was gone.

Frowning, she spent the rest of the night searching for the young woman, but managed only to catch glimpses of her hair or rather plump ass.

Frustrated, Minerva snatched Harry out of a group and asked for Hermione's Location. He directed her to the balcony.

When she got outside, she was frozen by the sight before her. Hermione was leaning with her back against the rain and her chest out. Her head was tilted backwards, allowing the wind to flow through her hair. Her dress was fluttering as well, exposing much of her thigh. She had her drink in her hand, and small purse in the other.

"You paint quite the picture, Ms. Granger."

Hermione chuckled. "I've always wanted someone to paint me. It seems a very intimate thing to do. You paint don't you?"

Minerva nodded, mouth dry. "Not often. But you are inspiration enough."

Hermione smiled and looked at her for the first time. She stood upright and pat the rail beside her. "Come. What brings you out here tonight?"

Minerva did as she was bid and held out the handkerchief wordlessly. "You dropped this."

Hermione looked at it and back at Minerva. "Why didn't you just hand it to Harry?"

Minerva shook her head, "I…"

Hermione smirked and slowly drank from her cup. She jumped as wine spilt down her chest. "Oh no! Minerva catch it!" She said and grabbed Minerva's wrist. She flattened the woman's hand on her chest, leaving only the handkerchief between them.

Minerva took a deep breath as she felt Hermione's heart speed. She looked up with dark eyes and her lips twitched upwards. "Why didn't _you_ just take the handkerchief?"

Hermione smiled. "Then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of your hands on me."

"Hands?"

Hermione chuckled and placed Minerva's other hand on her hips.

"I've felt your gaze on my ass all night, Minerva."

Minerva stepped forward and squeezed Hermione's hip "Were you seducing me, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps. Are you going to punish me for it, professor?"

Minerva's eyes flashed and she chuckled. "You are the only student I've ever wanted to spank in my office. I can't tell you how close I've come." She wiped the alcohol off Hermione's chest and handed the woman the handkerchief.

Hermione smirked. "You're pretty close now."

Minerva hummed. "No. Not tonight. Tonight I'm going to take you home and get a taste of your pretty ass."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. "A first time for everything I suppose." She placed her arm in Minerva's and Harry smirked at the sound of apparition.

"Told ya I could do it." He said to the dark skinned boy next to him.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. 20 quid. All yours. Cheater."

"I'm a strategist, Blaise. There's a difference. Now. Go ask out Ginny as you promised." Harry said and smiled as Blaise won him another bet.

He vaguely wondered if he had a gambling/Cupid problem.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
